Making Love
by kyungxingdae
Summary: "Apa, sayang? Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kita tidak hanya melakukan seks. Kita melakukannya karena cinta." "Apa cinta melulu dibuktikan dengan seks?" EXO KaiSoo SuDo KaiStal. Oneshot. WARNING! GS, NC, SMUT, LIME, BDSM DLDR [SEQUEL UPDATED, CHECK PROFILE]


_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Seorang wanita berambut hitam ikal kini berdiri di depan pintu sebuah _flat_ apartemen. Tubuh langsingnya dibalut _cocktail dress_ berwarna merah yang hanya menutupi setengah paha. Kaki mungilnya terlihat seksi dengan _stiletto_ berwarna senada. Untuk melengkapi penampilannya, sebuah tas tangan tergantung manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Wanita itu terlihat seksi sekaligus _innocent_. Lihat saja mata besarnya yang memberi kesan tak berdosa.

Ia mengecek jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sembilan dua puluh delapan. Ia terlalu cepat dua menit.

 _Cklek..._

Lelaki yang baru keluar dari _flat_ itu tersenyum miring setelah melihat siapa yang mengetuk pintu _flat_ -nya barusan. "Masuklah."

"Terima kasih."

Mereka kemudian menghilang di balik sebuah pintu bernomor 128. Hati kecil si wanita berbisik pelan setelah pintu itu tertutup. _Tiga puluh sembilan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title:**

 **Making Love**

 **Cast:**

 **Do Kyungoo - EXO D.O**

 **Kim Jongin - EXO Kai**

 **Kim Joonmyeon - EXO Suho**

 **Byun Baekhyun - EXO Baekhyun**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rating: M**

 **.**

 **-Genderswitch for Uke-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **MATURE CONTENT**

 **NC (No Children), SMUT, Lime, BDSM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah… _Harder, baby_ …"

" _Feels good, huh? Such a little slut_."

 _Plak!_

Kyungsoo, wanita yang kini sedang berbaring di bawah kungkungan tubuh seorang pria bertubuh kekar, diam-diam tersenyum miring. Demi apapun, tusukan-tusukan pria yang bergerak di atasnya ini begitu nikmat. Titik terdalam Kyungsoo sudah tersentuh berkali-kali yang berakibat pada hilangnya kontrol Kyungsoo atas dirinya.

" _Yes, baby. I'm your slut_."

 _Well_ , itu memang benar. Kyungsoo disewa dengan harga tujuh puluh ribu won untuk malam ini. Harga yang wajar mengingat _service_ Kyungsoo yang maksimal— _intercourse, oral, anal,_ bahkan _bondage_ pun Kyungsoo sanggup. Hanya perlu stamina, tujuh puluh ribu won bahkan terasa murah bagi beberapa orang yang pernah menjadi pelanggannya.

Kyungsoo perempuan murahan. Itu kata orang-orang.

.

.

" _K-Kau yakin ingin melakukannya?"_

 _Lelaki itu mengangguk. "Ayolah, bukankah kita saling mencintai?"_

" _T-Tapi—"_

" _Apa?" lelaki itu tersenyum menenangkan. "Kau takut?"_

 _Kyungsoo mengangguk. "B-Bahkan aku t-tidak tahu c-ca-caranya."_

" _Tenang saja, ada aku."_

.

.

Tubuh Kyungsoo sekarang dibalik hingga wanita itu berubah posisi menjadi menungging membelakangi pelanggannya. Ia sudah belajar banyak tentang ini, jadi ia dengan sengaja menekan otot perutnya ke bawah hingga pantatnya terlihat lebih mencuat.

"Oh, kau memang seorang proffessional. Berapa kali kau melakukan ini, _slut?_ "

 _Plak!_

"Ngh…"

Lelaki itu menyeringai puas setelah melihat tanda kemerahan yang tercetak di pantat putih milik Kyungsoo. "Kau menyukainya, hmm?"

 _Plak!_

"Y- _Yes! I love it! Spank me harder, daddy!_ "

.

.

" _S-Sakit…"_

" _Tahan sedikit, sayang."_

 _Kyungsoo mencengkram bahu kekasihnya agak terlalu erat hingga menghasilkan bekas kemerahan. "S-Sakit sekali… Lepas…"_

" _Tidak, Kyung. Sebentar saja."_

 _Mulut Kyungsoo membentuk huruf O besar ketika kekasihnya menusuknya dengan sekali sentak, merobek selaput dara Kyungsoo hingga kewanitaannya mengeluarkan darah segar._

" _A-Ah…"_

" _Kau milikku, Kyungsoo. Milikku."_

 _Iya. Sejak kejadian hari itu, tubuh Kyungsoo jadi milik kekasihnya, Kim Jongin._

.

.

"A-Aaahhh…"

Kyungsoo meringis merasakan sesuatu yang besar masuk ke dalam lubang analnya. Pelanggannya ini tidak mau repot-repot memakai _lube_ —hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh lelaki yang hobi bermain kasar.

Lihat saja, lelaki itu kini memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya dengan brutal. Tubuh Kyungsoo sampai tersentak-sentak ke depan.

"Kurang ajar, lubangmu sempit sekali, ngh…"

"M-Milikmu yang—ngh… Besar, Tuan."

Kyungsoo sudah pandai ber- _dirtytalk_. Ia belajar dari pengalamannya selama melayani pelanggan-pelanggannya. Laki-laki suka perempuan yang merendahkan dirinya, itu konklusi Kyungsoo.

"Kau mengeratkan lubangmu, huh?" lelaki itu kemudian menampar pantat Kyungsoo agak lebih kasar dari sebelumnya. "Anak nakal."

"H-Hukum aku k-kalau begitu, ah…" Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak memungkiri bahwa ia menikmati perlakuan kasar pelanggannya.

Lelaki itu menyeringai mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. "Hukum? Hmm? Memangnya kau tahan jika aku menghukummu?"

Geraman dalam pelanggannya saat berbicara membuat Kyungsoo semakin terangsang. "T-Tahan atau tidak, h-hukum saja a-aku. Ngh…"

"Baiklah." pria mesum itu menyeringai. "Kau yang meminta."

.

.

" _Sempit sekali, sayang. Ngh…"_

" _Ah, pelan-pelan sayang. Ssshhh…"_

 _Setelah Kyungsoo dan Jongin melakukannya untuk pertama kali, mereka jadi sering mengulangi perbuatan mereka yang satu itu. Rumah Jongin, rumah Kyungsoo, kamar hotel, bahkan kolam renang pernah menjadi saksi bisu percintaan mereka berdua. Selama mendapat privasi, mereka tidak masalah dengan tempat yang mereka gunakan._

" _I'm close, Jongin. I'm close." desah Kyungsoo di telinga Jongin yang memerah._

" _Me too, baby. Datanglah bersamaku."_

 _Lima tusukan lagi dari Jongin dan mereka bergetar hebat. Ini pelepasan Jongin yang ketiga, entah yang keberapa bagi Kyungsoo. Jongin kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di sisi Kyungsoo yang kelelahan._

" _Kau yang terbaik, sayang."_

 _Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo dengan sangat lembut, membuat pipi Kyungsoo semakin memerah._

" _Kau juga, sayang. Kau yang terbaik."_

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap tubuhnya sendiri dari cermin lemari yang menghadap ke arahnya. Tangan dan kakinya masing-masing terikat pada ujung-ujung tempat tidur hingga membentuk huruf X. Dua buah bantal diletakkan di bawah kepalanya, membuat Kyungsoo mau tidak mau harus melihat keadaan tubuhnya sendiri dari cermin di depannya.

"Kau semakin indah dalam keadaan terikat."

Tanpa aba-aba, lelaki itu kemudian memasukkan sebuah _sex toy_ ke dalam anus Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggeram tertahan, salahkan _spider gag_ yang sekarang membelenggu mulutnya. Laki-laki sialan, ia menusukkan vibrator ke dalam sana.

" _Let's get it started, baby._ "

"Haaa—aaahh… Hhaaa…"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara-suara tidak jelas dari mulutnya sementara vibrator yang bersarang di lubangnya bergetar dengan kecepatan maksimal.

" _Look at yourself._ Kau menikmatinya, _kan?_ " lelaki itu terkekeh pelan. "Kau memang murahan, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo tidak diberi kesempatan menjawab. Pelanggannya selalu benar, termasuk pernyataannya yang menyatakan bahwa Kyungsoo murahan.

Iya, Kyungsoo memang murahan. Bahkan tidak berharga.

.

.

" _Apa salahnya dengan melakukannya sering-sering?"_

 _Kyungsoo menunduk sambil memainkan jemarinya. "Kita… Kita jadi melulu memikirkan seks, Jongin. Kita tidak pernah bicara masa depan. Setiap kita bertemu, kau selalu memintanya. A-Aku…"_

 _Bahu Kyungsoo agak bergetar. Jongin yang sadar akan hal itu kemudian mengelus sebelah pundak Kyungsoo yang terbuka akibat pakaiannya yang minim. Pundak Kyungsoo putih, halus, ramping…_

 _Bukannya menenangkan Kyungsoo, lelaki itu malah jadi lupa diri._

" _Kyungsoo…"_

 _Perempuan bertubuh mungil itu sekarang ada di bawah kungkungan Jongin, si pemuda berkulit gelap dengan tubuh kekar. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap mata Jongin dari dekat, berharap lelaki itu mau mengerti perasaannya barang sedikit kali ini._

" _We're not having sex, Kyungsoo. We're making love."_

 _Kyungsoo membelalakkan mata tak percaya. "J-Jongin_ — _"_

 _Jongin langsung menahan tangan Kyungsoo yang berusaha mendorongnya. "Apa, sayang? Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kita tidak hanya melakukan seks. Kita melakukannya karena cinta."_

" _Apa cinta melulu dibuktikan dengan seks?"_

 _Skakmat. Jongin yang tidak mau terlibat masalah dengan kekasihnya itu perlahan bangkit dari tubuh Kyungsoo._

 _Sudah beberapa hari ini Kyungsoo sering menolak untuk diajak berhubungan intim oleh Jongin. Awalnya Jongin berusaha mengerti, tapi lama-lama ia bosan juga jika selalu ditolak seperti ini._

" _Maafkan aku, Jongin. Aku hanya_ — _"_

" _Tidak apa-apa." Jongin merapikan pakaiannya yang agak berantakan setelah menindih tubuh Kyungsoo._

 _Kemudian hening. Jongin mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai, kemudian melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih terduduk di atas ranjang._

" _Aku pergi dulu. Aku harus menyelesaikan skripsiku." kata Jongin seraya menyesap wangi rambut Kyungsoo._

" _Maafkan aku, Jongin."_

 _Kali ini tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir pemuda itu. Satu-satunya suara yang menjawab Kyungsoo hanya suara langkah kaki yang menjauh._

" _Maafkan a_ — _"_

 _Blam!_

 _Pintu kamar Kyungsoo tertutup, menyisakan seorang wanita yang kini sedang menunduk sambil menangkup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Tetes demi tetes air jatuh dari sela-sela jemarinya, membasahi karpet yang ada di bawahnya._

 _Apa salah jika Kyungsoo menginginkan masa depan yang indah bersama Jongin? Apakah Kyungsoo berlebihan jika ia berkhayal untuk memiliki keluarga kecil bahagia bersama Jongin?_

 _Jika iya, Kyungsoo butuh alasan._

.

.

" _Suck me real good, baby_."

Kyungsoo sekarang harus bekerja untuk melakukan _oral sex_ dengan _spider gag_ yang masih terpasang di mulutnya. Karena mulutnya tidak bisa bergerak mengikuti bentuk kejantanan pelanggannya yang sekarang bersarang di sana, Kyungsoo harus memainkan lidahnya agar pelanggannya ini puas. Jilat kepalanya, lalu membuat gerakan melingkar naik-turun di sepanjang batangnya, kembali lagi ke kepalanya, jilat lubang kencingnya, jilat lagi kepalanya…

"Ssshhh… _Just like that, baby girl_."

Kyungsoo semakin bersemangat, apalagi dengan vibrator yang bergetar-getar hebat di bawah sana. Oh iya, tadi pelanggannya menambah satu lagi di dalam vagina Kyungsoo.

Dan dua-duanya disetel dalam kecepatan maksimal.

"Buka matamu, Kyungsoo. Lihat aku."

Kyungsoo mau tidak mau membuka matanya demi melihat lelaki yang kini sedang menyetubuhinya. Dia tampan, kulitnya sangat putih, dan ekspresi _angelic_ yang belum lepas dari wajahnya meski sekarang ia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh seorang malaikat.

Tanpa diberitahu pun Kyungsoo tahu bahwa ini adalah bagian dari _humiliation_. Kyungsoo dipaksa untuk melihat ekspresi orang yang telah merendahkannya.

" _Enjoying much, huh?_ "

Lelaki itu terkekeh pelan sebelum menahan kepala Kyungsoo dan menusukkan miliknya dengan lebih cepat dan dalam. Kyungsoo hampir kehabisan nafas karenanya.

" _I'm coming baby, I'm coming_."

Kyungsoo bersyukur karena pelangannya itu sempat mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari mulutnya dan memilih untuk mengeluarkan sperma kentalnya di dada Kyungsoo. Setidaknya Kyungsoo tidak harus tersedak sperma hari ini.

" _You're the best, Kyungsoo baby. You're the best_."

Lelaki itu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terikat dan terbelenggu _vibrator_ seorang diri. Mungkin lelaki itu sedang menyiapkan diri untuk sesuatu atau sedang membersihkan diri dari hal yang baru saja terjadi. Yang pasti, Kyungsoo tidak peduli.

.

.

" _Aku tidak berbohong, Kyungsoo. Percayalah padaku kali ini."_

 _Baekhyun, si penggosip kampus, tiba-tiba saja datang mendatangi Kyungsoo yang sedang membaca buku di taman. Untung saja Kyungsoo tidak punya penyakit jantung karena perempuan itu langsung duduk di sampingnya dan langsung komat-kamit tidak jelas._

" _Mana mungkin, Baek. Aku tahu dia seperti apa."_

" _Tapi aku tidak mungkin salah dengar, Kyung." Baekhyun tetap pada argumennya. "Kau harus melihatnya sendiri."_

 _Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahu sebelum menutup bukunya dan berkata, "Baiklah."_

 _Baekhyun menggaet tangan Kyungsoo menuju sebuah ruangan di lantai delapan gedung fakultas ilmu politik. Lantai itu sangat sepi karena jarang digunakan lagi semenjak aula baru dibuat di lantai dasar. Tak jarang beberapa bagiannya berdebu._

" _Kau mengajakku ke mana, Baekhyun. Ini tidak_ — _"_

" _Ssst!" Baekhyun menaruh telunjuk di depan bibirnya, isyarat bagi Kyungsoo agar tidak bersuara terlalu keras._

" _Bagaimana bi_ — _"_

" _Ssst!"_

 _Baekhyun akhirnya berhenti setelah mencapai pintu sebuah ruangan yang Kyungsoo yakini sebagai gudang. Jari tangan kanannya yang lentik memberikan isyarat angka._

 _Satu…_

 _Dua…_

 _Tiga…_

 _Brak!_

 _Hening sesaat. Keduanya sedang mencerna apa yang ada di hadapan mereka sebelum..._

" _Kim Jongin!"_

 _Lelaki yang namanya dipanggil itu kemudian melebarkan mata melihat wanita yang kini sedang menatapnya intens. "K-Kyung-Kyungsoo…"_

 _Kepala Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja pusing. Kalau matanya tidak salah lihat barusan, seorang wanita berambut pirang sedang duduk di pangkuan Jongin dengan kondisi…_

 _Tanpa busana dan bergerak naik turun._

 _Dan perempuan itu Krystal. Perempuan yang Kyungsoo ketahui sebagai mantan Jongin di SMA dulu._

 _Sekarang Kyungsoo tahu mengapa Jongin tidak pernah memaksanya untuk berhubungan intim lagi sejak satu bulan terakhir. Jongin bukannya mengerti perasaanya, melainkan sudah menemukan penggantinya: kembang kampus bermarga Jung._

 _Krystal._

 _Baguslah, Jongin akhirnya memiliki kekasih yang satu strata dengannya. Seorang kapten basket memang seharusnya berpacaran dengan pemimpin cheerleaders, kan?_

 _Bukan kutu buku seperti Kyungsoo yang bahkan susah untuk diajak berhubungan seks._

 _Kyungsoo tidak ingin semuanya menjadi dramatis, jadi ia memilih untuk langsung pergi dari ruangan itu tanpa mengucapkan kata apapun lagi. Langkahnya tidak menghentak atau melambat, hanya langkah normal seperti yang biasa ia lakukan saat ia perlu berpindah dari tempat satu ke tempat lainnya._

 _Ah, dan satu hal lagi yang perlu dicatat oleh otak Kyungsoo._

 _Jongin tidak menahannya untuk pergi._

 _Tidak sama sekali, bahkan ia tidak sampai menyebut namanya dua kali._

" _Kyungsoo…"_

 _Itu suara perempuan. Kyungsoo yakin itu Baekhyun. Mana mungkin Krystal mau menyusulnya?_

" _Kyungsoo, maafkan aku."_

 _Perempuan yang namanya dipanggil itu kemudian berbalik, mendapati tebakannya benar seratus persen. Yang menyusulnya hanya Baekhyun, bukan Krystal apalagi Jongin._

" _Tidak apa-apa, Baek. Terima kasih."_

 _Kyungsoo melanjutkan langkah-langkahnya yang tadi sempat tertunda. Kepalanya tetap tegak, pun kecepatan jalannya masih sama. Kyungsoo mati rasa._

" _Cari orang lain untuk melupakannya, Soo. Kau berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik."_

 _Tidak._

" _Kau hanya mencintai orang yang salah, Soo."_

 _Tidak._

" _Carilah cinta yang lain di luar sana. Jongin saja yang tidak tahu diri."_

…

 _Tidak. Kyungsoo yang tidak tahu diri. Andai saja Kyungsoo tidak menolak permintaan Jongin waktu itu, mungkin Jongin tidak akan berpaling pada Krystal._

 _Mungkin saja saat itu Jongin berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo sudah tidak mencintainya._

 _Itu alasan logis, kan?_

" _Aku akan menemukan orang lain di luar sana, Baek."_

 _Dengan melakukan hubungan seks_ — _ah, bukan. Making love, kata Jongin._

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang bersandar pada dada pelanggannya yang cukup bidang. Laki-laki ini boleh juga, melakukan _afterplay_ walaupun Kyungsoo hanya wanita bayaran. Mungkin ia tipikal lelaki yang romantis.

Nama pelanggannya itu Kim Joonmyeon. Setelah berbincang dengannya, Kyungsoo tahu bahwa lelaki ini bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya yang bergerak di bidang properti. Calon pewaris perusahaan tunggal, katanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah mencari pekerjaan setelah lulus?" Joonmyeon bertanya sambil mengelus rambut sepinggang Kyungsoo yang masih terjangkau oleh tangan kanannya. "Maksudku, pekerjaan selain _ini_."

Tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan apa yang ia maksud dengan _ini_ karena mereka sama-sama tahu artinya.

"Belum. Aku masih tidak ingin terikat kontrak kerja." jawab Kyungsoo sambil memainkan jemarinya di dada bidang Joonmyeon.

"Kalau menjadi simpananku… Termasuk kontrak kerja atau bukan?"

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya, kaget. "Maksudnya?"

"Maksudku, aku menawarimu untuk menjadi simpananku. Permainanmu hebat, sungguh." Joonmyeon mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah. "Bagaimana?"

"Memangnya aku dapat keuntungan apa?"

Lelaki itu tampak berpikir. "Rumah, mobil, kartu kredit, uang bulanan... Apa itu cukup?"

"Akan kupikirkan lagi."

 _Karena aku tidak melakukan ini karena uang._

"Bagaimana jika kutambah dengan _black credit card_ , hmm?"

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku—"

Ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti karena ia menyadari suara dering telepon yang menginterupsi kata-katanya.

"Maafkan aku, aku harus mengangkat ini."

Joonmyeon kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengarah menuju ruang tengah sambil membawa jubahnya. Samar-samar, Kyungsoo dapat mendengar lelaki itu mengucapkan kata 'istriku' dan 'sayang'. Oh, rupanya Joonmyeon ini sudah beristri.

"Istrimu?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan setelah pelanggannya itu kembali dari ruang tengah.

"Hm." lelaki itu mengangguk singkat. "Hanya mengabarkan keadaannya di China."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mengerti, sementara Joonmyeon kembali naik ke atas ranjang _king size_ -nya. "Jadi, Kyungsoo, bagaimana dengan penawaranku?"

Wanita itu tampak berpikir. Rasanya tidak salah untuk mencoba menjadi simpanan orang lain. Berarti lelaki itu lebih mencintainya dibanding istrinya sendiri, _kan?_

"Apa penawaran terakhirmu tadi?"

"Rumah dan mobil mewah, uang bulanan dua kali lipat lebih banyak dari istriku, dan _black credit card_. Cukup?"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Bercinta denganku tiap aku membutuhkanmu."

"Hmm... Baiklah."

"Jadi?" Joonmyeon mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyungsoo sedekat mungkin. " _Deal?_ "

" _Deal_."

Tanpa dikomando, mereka kembali berciuman panas. Joonmnyeon memagut bibir penuh Kyungsoo tanpa ampun, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menerimanya sambil sesekali menyematkan seringaian tipis.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu konsep cinta itu seperti apa, tapi _making love_ bisa membuat Kyungsoo kaya mendadak dan merasa berarti sekaligus. Tentunya setelah tiga puluh sembilan kali mencoba _making love_ dengan orang yang berbeda.

Mungkin malam ini Kyungsoo telah berhasil 'membuat cinta'.

Mungkin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sebenernya aku mau curhat lewat FF ini, tapi somehow aku ga bisa nunjukkin alesan yang sama dengan alasanku untuk tokoh Kyungsoo yang memutuskan untuk 'menjajakan diri' di sini._

 _Intinya, Kyungsoo nyari cinta pake 'making love' biar dia tau siapa yang bener-bener cinta sama dia._

 _Mind to review?_


End file.
